Kimi To Deatta Ano Hi Kara!
by Yoshi Lee
Summary: Kimi To Deatta Ano Hi Kara! - From The Day I Met You! - Fluff, Sex, Revenge, Tragedies... Yuri: Girl/Girl Asuka Kazama/? Jin/Xiaoyu
1. Legend

**_What can I do in these never-ending times?_**

**_Even though the spark is faint right now, I'm still wishing for someone..._**

* * *

**_Legend_**

Beautiful twinkles were sparkling like bright stars across the sunset water, The moist hot air Glistening their sweaty frames, droplets of Sweat trickling down there bodies frantically as they rest quietly on this vacant beach.

The young troubled girl from Osaka felt shivers rush through her body, feeling the warm water reach her feet massaging her ten toes. This was particularly paradise that few can say they experienced. for just a spare moment she would force herself to enjoy it.

Asuka's wondering sight around the lush Island brought her gaze settling upon the girl who basically kept to herself... standing inside the calm water staring out into the rising sunset. The dim ray of light graced her form at just the perfect angle, high-lighting her goddess made flawless assets. The Japanese beauty let her eyes linger ever further more onto the mysterious stranger and couldn't help but feel astonished...

She was beautiful the soft unguarded expression worn on her face really made her hidden features stand out, her legs long and trim, A firm behind that begged to be caressed with precious catering.

Biting down lustfully on her lower lip Asuka fought the urge not to extend her active imagination. The images previewing in her fantasy state propose of them participating in mischievous acts, She being helplessly hand cuffed unto bed while her seductive host tongue parades slowly upon her most sensitive areas…

* * *

_My thoughts are so sensational_

_Making me so hot._

_my senseless mind Sending dizzy spells over me..._

* * *

Literally shaking herself out of her day dream, she breathe deeply, ''kami, why can't I get a hold of these emotions?!'' Tilting her head slightly back trying to restrain her tears that were dangerously welling up, one name haunted her soul, ''Julia Chang...''

She thought of her daily. That magical night kissing each other was forever engraved in her mind.

She wished with everything to hear her voice again, but as it hold... that didn't seem likely because of her foolish lie their friendship or any possible relationship was damaged beyond repair. only a miracle would fix her mistake, which again seems hopeless as her faith in miracles were floating on thin air.

''Asukie, Are you listening to me?'' she waved her hand in front of the dazed girl face.

''Huh, Nani?''

''Day dreaming again? Huh'' She teased. ''We're leaving, There's a festival on the other side of this Island and legend has it that the first person you see as midnight strike you'll fall in-love with them...'' The blond haired girl rose an eyebrow thoughtful, ''Hmmm?... I hope I don't see somebody ugly''

Asuka rolled her eyes she didn't really believe in that hocus pocus crap did she? but knowing, Rikku. she wouldn't hold it pass her, forever the happy ever after, love at first sight was a possibility as she received an overwhelming dose of it But this Legend/Myth seem so far fetched and completely ridiculous, that she couldn't help but find some sort of amusement.

Hey, probably she'll get a good laugh out of it, something, Kazama Asuka. hasn't done in a long while and what better way to do that than watching others more disparate than her?.

''Sure lets go, I'm sure you'll meet your beautiful prince charming there ready to make you his princess and rule upon never land... She clapped her hands together dreamily. ''Oh, how romantic it will be when he stare up at you with those gorgeous sky blue eyes of his and confess his ever-lasting love to you... It'll be so magical'' The sarcasm heard in her dreamy voice went completely un-noticed by her friend.

''You really think so, kazami?''

Stifling her laughter she replied. ''Sure, count on it''

''Oh wowie!, I can't wait'' Rikku squealed sprinting toward the airship

''Neither can I'' she whispers giggling slightly.

* * *

The creeping night-fall had approached much to quickly for the two trouble making tag-team. as various pranks were preformed throughout the very unexpected day.

But the absolute favorite had came when they decided it would be an complete blast throwing water balloons at the many citizens and tourist here waiting to be blessed by the graceful hand of love. That supposedly happen every three years as midnight strike upon Fantasy Island.

''kami-sama!, Did you see that embarrassingly unrealistic hair piece fly off his head??... Ohhh kami it must have flown seven yards back before landing in that nasty stuff they're serving as food'' Asuka laughed uncontrollably to the sheer point of stomachache Which her friend couldn't agree more with...

''Hai, I know. and wasn't he a little to old to be searching for his soul-mate? Like any woman that age would be here'' she spook wholeheartedly... ''Hmmm? maybe he was searching for someone young and pretty... someone like you perhaps?'' she teased grinning widely.

Asuka looked thoroughly disgusted before pushing her aside playfully... ''yada!''

''Really, I mean it, you two wouldn't make a half bad couple''

Asuka snorted, ''totally not my type but you two, would definitely make a lovely photo. but you might want to hold off on having children with him''

Laughing amusingly she went on, ''Ohhh, I wouldn't worry about that. He's not going to get any of ''This'' She pointed to her lower reign.

The young Kazama girl glanced at her new friend giggling. ''I sure hope not''

* * *

**I Don't Care - 2NE1**

_hey playboy_  
_its about time_  
_and your time's up_  
_I had to do this one for my girls you know_  
_sometimes you gotta act like you don't care_  
_that's the only way you boys learn_

* * *

Throwing another rock into the midnight water lazily Asuka glanced over to her new friend suddenly in wonderment of why a young attractive girl like her was here on this mystic Island by herself. certainly she didn't need any help in the relationship department. ''So, what's your story?'' Asuka asked with curiosity. ''don't tell me you're here to find love?.''

Being slightly amused she laughed. ''Of course not, I live on Kiyoshi Island not to far from this one, apparently my parents met and fell in-love here, this exact day at the arrival of midnight...'' Her voice trailed off as she began to mumble something about a stupid Legend. Upon hearing about this so-called-Legend that happen every three years on this very Island. Sayuri, begin to detest her parents stories with disbelief. She refuse to accept the idea that her parents met by ''Magic'' to her it was a false presentation of ''Love''

''Oh, I see... You're here to find out for yourself if the Legend is True or False?;; Asuka asked intrigued.

Flickering her raven hair away from her eyes... ''No, not really, just wanted a bite to eat'' she replied grinning mischievously

''To bad the food is disgusting'' Asuka giggled. This day pulled some many surprises, which none of them even came close to being predictable. visiting here was thought to be just another sad reminder of her painful life, but I guess you find one of the best adventures in the most unlikely situations.

Glaring upward towards the beautiful streaming waterfall as a comfortable silence past between them. They could both hear distant laughter and gathered voices being lifted with joy as they anxiously waited to experience there _**''True Love**_'' that should last all eternity.

Asuka was dazed in bewilderment that such people could believe in something so ridiculous as this Legend... couldn't they just believe in the Easter Bunny and be happy. This was nothing more than a tourist trap.

''Do you have the time?'' Asuka asked breaking their silence.

''Well... according to my watch we have, approximately... two hours until we fall In-love'' Sayuri jokingly stated.

''Oh boy... I can't wait'' she feigned enthusiasm...

* * *

Kami - God

Yada! - No way!


	2. Morning Sunrise

**_Tomosaka Rie - cappuccino_**

_Ato sukoshi atashi no seichou womatte  
Anata wo muchuu ni sasetakute  
Mogaku atashi wo kawaigatte ne_

_Kondo au toki wa coat mo iranai to  
Sonna ni futsuu ni iechau no ga  
Wakaranai  
milk no shiro ni chairo ga maketeiru_

* * *

Morning sunrise in Japan always felt like Heaven on earth, You can't help but let the good things in life shine through the darkness. Clear the cloudy sky of stormy yesterday, even those raging obstacles weren't enough to keep the smile off her face. Forgotten was the outsides raining and lightning as she allowed her mind to be free and happy.

The temperature rose slightly on the stove as Xiaoyu rotated the knob, Fried dumplings decorated with vegetables and onions served on rice!. was what the singing young girl with pig-tails was targeting for. And to her stunning surprise it actually looked... presentable unlike her other disastrous meals. This week has made her happier than she ever been in her entire life.

She had only one person to thank for that...

A private plane taking her to any destination she desired, witnessing a view of the world that most could only dream of. Then Him proposing to her in the most unbelievable way. As if that wasn't the rich icing on the cake. She was introduced to yet another unforgettable event.

A romantic night spent on a private Island, She had never seen so many stars... Making Love under them was unbelievable beyond dreams. She never known fully until then that an Orgasm can be sustained at such high levels one after another in steady consistency...

_naniyori mo anata ni atte furetai no  
Subete ajiwatte tashikamete  
Even na kankei ni naritai  
Kawari yuku atashi no ondo wo yurushite  
Moshi wagamama ga sugite itemo  
Damatte oite ittari shinai de-de-de ne..._

Xiaoyu Ling, briefly stuttered with her singing just thinking about it. The genuine feelings Jin stirred within her made her weep sincerely. The way he kissed her so passionately made her tingle.

Beads of sweat trailed her neck slowly creeping down to the glistning crease of her breast, Xiaoyu didn't know if it was the heat from the kitchen or the heat from within her, But WOW she was burning hot!.

* * *

**_Ring!_**

**_Ring!_**

**_Ring!_**

* * *

''Oh, Thank Kami!'' She praised the heavens for the distraction caused by the buzzing telephone as she hurried to answer.

**Ling:** _''Moshi Moshi''_

**Hirano:** _''Ohayou gozaimasu, Xiao-chan''_

**Ling:** _''Ohayou Mi-chan. How are you this morning?''_ she asked cheerfully

**Hirano:** _''Well... I'm not certainly not as good as the blushing bride to be'' _she grinned... _''Are we still going shopping later?''_

**Ling:**_ ''Sure we are!'' _she replied enthusiastically. (although the truth was she had completely forgotten, she did feel guilty that she hadn't spent much time together with Miharu lately, But Her mind had been so wrapped up with Jin and the proposal. spending today with her would be nice, it would give them a real chance to catch up on things)

**Hirano:** _''Great!, I saw this really cute outfit but it's so expensive... could you be a dear friend and buy it for me? since you're like filthy rich now!''_

**Ling:** _''Ai-ya!, Miii-san. you really haven't changed'' _she laughed

**Hirano:** _''Is that a Yes or No?'' _she asked smiling brightly

* * *

''I've never seen the sun rising in quite this way before, Everything seem so perfect... It's beautiful huh?'' she asked mesmerised.

Asuka stared at the sky, It really did look like something out of a fantasy book. Just one of the many natural beauties of the Earth. She thought a lot of people just took these things for granted, maybe if they stop and consider what it actually mean to be here on this beautiful Earth. people could appreciate the World more. ''It sure is.'' she replied equally amazed.

''Soo... We've spent the whole night together, It seem I've only just told you about myself, Why are you here?''

''I needed a vacation'' she breathe deeply. The thoughts of Julia once again invaded her mind. Being so confused she didn't know how to react, After wanting something so bad then when the time finally arrived, she panicked.

Sayuri, could sense she didn't want to talk about it. so she changed the subject. ''I'm starved, I haven't eaten anything since that nasty goo from yesterday'' she almost gagged.

Now that she mention it Asuka could hear her own stomach rumbling. ''Yeah, Me too... But I refuse to eat that horrible food again.''

''I know a great place that serve delicious food!. Should we go?'' Sayuri asked anxiously hopping to her feet.

''Sure. But first let me send a text message to my friends before they begin a rescue mission for me'' she laughed

''I don't think you would need saving from me, I'm completely harmless'' she smiled innocently.

Asuka smiled brightly towards her, A one that was 100% genuine... ''I trust you.''

* * *

**Moshi Moshi = Hello**

**Ohayou gozaimasu = Good Morning**


	3. Breakfast Lust

_**Kotoko - Snipe**_

* * *

_Wakatteru yo kizuna nanka ja nai_  
_kore wa tada no denshi on da to_  
_botan ikko de kieru to _

_Butsukaru kata mi mo sezu nagare majiru kousaten_  
_dareka no kanashimi nado toru ni taranu otogi_

Dancing across the kitchen floor bouncing joyously as if she were unaffected by gravity. Ling closed her eyes and begin to swing her hips from side to side then twirling the spoon around in her hand before continuing to sing into it happily as she prepared their breakfast.

Leaning against the wall entertained by his fiancee singing and dancing gleefully around the kitchen in her Panda-T-shirt and Matching panties. He chuckled quietly to himself as she used the giant spoon like it was her microphone. He felt like he was the lucky guest of honor being given a private concert.

''And here... I thought you couldn't be any more attractive, Mrs Kazama'' He announced making his presence known.

Turning around Xiaoyu's cheeks flushed a Rosy pink. ''Ohayou'' She greeted him with a bright smile.

Walking over to her Jin lifts his petite love by her hips and spun her around playfully making her laugh. Sitting her down on the kitchen table he stood between her legs... ''_Ohayou_'' He whispers inches away from her pouty mouth. Xiaoyu could feel his breath gently breeze her lips. making her shutter with satisfaction. Closing the short distance between their face she kissed him softly.

''I made breakfast for us'' She told him in a hushed tone as she reluctantly pulled away.

Jin kissed her once more being so intoxicated by her. The way her soft moist lips feel against his sent waves of electrical currents through his body. if one person in existence could cause him to feel vulnerable just by a simple touch, was... Xiaoyu Ling.

''_Uhhh_...'' Soft but powerful moans escaped her throat as she accepted his tongue into her mouth. The need for breathing became more crucial as their kiss intensified. if it wasn't for the need of air they could have went on like that forever.

Panting heavily their foreheads rested against each others. ''Jin breakfast...'' she reminded him as she begin to regain her breath.

''I want you as my breakfast'' he responded in a naughty tone as his hands traveled underneath her shirt and begin cupping her breast.

Xiaoyu moaned with pleasure as his lips begin trailing kisses down her neck. She was trying to resist the temptation but He was making it near impossible. ''Jinny-kun, After breakfast... But you have to finish all of your food... okay?.''

Jin slightly groaned. ''Promise?...''

''Hai, I promise.'' she kissed his pouting lips.

* * *

''Mmmm. I'm thinking about kidnapping the chef, this food is delicious!'' Asuka praised twirling the fork on her plate picking up more spaghetti and shoving it into her mouth.

''Told ya!'' she spoke with her mouth full. ''And these meatballs are huge! they could barley fit in my mouth!''

* * *

The couple sitting next to them stared at them with their mouths open. astonished. Those two girls were eating like they haven't had a meal in years!.

* * *

''Hey, You know what I've always wanted to try?''

''Well, Seeing as I've only known you for one day I wouldn't have a clue'' Asuka stated simply.

''I've always wanted to try that kiss spaghetti thing, Since we're eating it now...''

''You mean when we both slurp the same string of spaghetti and then our lips touch? If you are suggesting we do that together I'm going to have to decline the offer''

''Why?'' she frowned

''Because, It's weird'' she laughed. ''not to mention very sloppy''

Sayuri's frown deepen feeling disappointment from the rejection. ''Where is you sense of adventure? I thought you were fun'' she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

Just about finished with her food Asuka dropped the fork on her plate and rolled her eyes being slightly amused by her friend behavior. ''You know? With that pouty look on your face you look cute... I might want to kiss you without doing the whole spaghetti thing'' She joked flirtatiously

The adventurous Japanese girl from Kiyoshi Island tried her best to remain her angered expression but failed miserably as a smile brighten her features. ''Stop flirting with me I might take you seriously''

Asuka giggled... ''So, what's next?.''

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out what looked to be a pair of tickets. ''My sister was going to go with her boyfriend but they had a huge fight. I found the tickets on her dresser ripped apart, I glued them back together, They look as good as new wouldn't you agree?'' she held them up.

To be honest she thought they didn't look half bad. depending on the booth guy, they looked passable to the average holder ''Hmm... They look great, what are they for?'' she replied after a moment of examining them.

''Concert in Korea?'' she replied

''Korea, huh?'' She smirked. ''I think I might run into an old friend there''

''Old friend?'' she stared at her cautiously

''No one special'' She assured her. ''Lets get out of here I couldn't eat another bite if my life depended on it''

''Agreed'' She giggled


	4. Envy

**_Ginza_**

Ginza, is the most exclusive and high-priced shopping area in Japan. It is also known to have the most expensive real estate on the planet Earth. The smooth streets are lined with neon signs, Department stores, Boutiques, Bars and Restaurants. And it's rather exciting on weekends!, with the street closed to motor traffic during the day, you can catch street music and performances.

The Ginza is Tokyo's most famous upmarket shopping, dining and entertainment district, featuring art galleries, night clubs and cafes.

Wako and Miatsukoshi are two of the most famous department stores in the area. They are several stories high and each floor contains an endless selection of elite merchandise.

* * *

''To much shopping sure does make you hungry'' Miharu stated. Her mouth watering inhaling the pleasant scent of food being cooked from the kitchen. ''They have the freshest sushi I've ever had the pleasure to eat. Ohhh. I also enjoy their Ramen, it's to die for!...''

''Would you stop talking about food, you're making me hungrier...'' Xiaoyu told her as she wished they would hurry with their meal. There food might be top notch But there service sure did take a life time, at this slow rate Ling was beginning to fear they would all starve to death before they even had a chance to eat.

Today had been fun yet tiring. The many bags they carried were literally full with some of the most expensive items and clothing that you could find in any department store they had stormed through.

Resting her stylish pair of glasses on top of her head, Inoue Rina. resumed her mindless texting as they all waiting on there food. She was a friend of both Miharu and Ling's. They met up while shopping. It was such a great surprise seeing her again as they haven't really kept in touch with her after High School.

''Were you like born texting?'' Yumi asked curiously. She was also a friend of theirs from Mishima High. ''You haven't put a way that phone all day... Honestly, Who are you texting that's so importing?''

''Her hunk of a boyfriend... I saw some of her texts earlier while we were doing Purika, they're quite naughty'' Miharu answered with a giggle.

Ignoring them Rina's attention went towards Xiaoyu. ''Speaking of hunks and boyfriends... I hear you're getting married, Xiao. To none other than, Kazama Jin'' she spoke in a envious tone.

Glaring at Miharu with displeasure. Leave it to, **_Hirano Miharu_**. to announce it to the whole wide world, at the rate of her big mouth the news of her secret Engagement is going to spread everywhere like wild fire. Then she would have to worry about paparazzi stalking her every move and asking her millions of question. Ling didn't want to imagine waking up to the Morning News and having her marriage be the breaking Story. She briefly wondered what Jin would think. As he's the one who suggested they should keep things quiet for now.

''Sure am'' She replied with a uneven smile. The skilled Hakko Sho martial artist was quickly learning not to fully trust her best friend with such **_Major_** announcements. She had told her the news in confidence hoping that she wouldn't reveal it to anyone.

''_Jin_...'' Yumi's face took on a dreamy expression. She had the biggest crush on him in High School along with most of the other girls attending that School. Some guys did too. He was extremely good-looking and mysterious. Yumi enjoyed many dreams with him. recently seeing him on Tele-vision she thought he looked better than ever, He also had a great sense of fashion. Something she found attractive for guys.

''You're so lucky, He's a real catch and never release'' Rina told her with jealousy. ''_Rich too_...'' She thought as a plus.

''Yes, she is... She also enjoyed the, **_Luck_**_._ this morning'' The auburn haired Japanese girl grinned wickedly.

''Miharu!!'' Ling yelled furiously.

* * *

Kazama Jun was an officer of the WWWC, a wildlife protection organization. She was called "The Chosen One" by her Kazama relatives. Being highly psychic and can sense mysterious powers. Amongst many people She was believed to be the one sent from Heaven, Able to cure those of sickness by a touch of light. She was a peaceful person as one would expect, welling to risk her life to protect the things she loved, Nothing was worth being killed, Not even the littlest insect that found it's way into your home. She believed everyone could be saved including The Devil himself.

Living a peaceful and happy life together with her only son Kazama Jin... However, One dreadful day she was able to sense something strange in the air, (The approaching of Toshin.) She promised Him that everything will be alright...

Resting his right hand on her Tomb as he kneeled down Jin felt the sorrow building inside of him. ''Mother...'' He whispered with grief. ''Your words are still here, I believe them, Everything is okay... Even if I can't see you I know that you're here Inside of me. I'm not very pure, Because of _**Him...**_ But There is also someone else in my life able to cure my wounds. She's not as pure as you. She can be childish, But she's very precious. So you can take a break every once in a while from watching over me, Mother.'' He smiled sadly.

* * *

_Don't hold me in your sorrow,_

_Don't shed those tears for me,_

_I've found my heavenly tomorrow_

* * *

The Satanic dark energy begin to stir within him as he felt a familiar presence. ''What are you doing here?'' Jin asked not turning around.

''To give my condolence'' He replied

''Condolence?'' Jin almost laughed. ''You don't even know the meaning you sick bastard. I suggest you leave if you value your life''

''Is that any way to talk to your **Father**?'' Kazuya expected his Son next reaction as Jin rose angrily from his kneeling position.

''You're not my **Father**!'' He yelled. ''You're the worthless piece of crap who gave into the **Devil **because you were to weak to defeat an old man. You're a disgrace!''

Not very fazed by his son temper and accusations Kazuya remained calm. ''Deny The Mishima Blood all you want. But it's my blood that course through your veins. The company you currently own is of Mishima Blood-Line. I have to say, I'm quite impressed what you've managed to do with it in such a short amount of time''

''What did you expect?... Me to begin World War 3? I will never be you, Kazuya''

''Do you repeat that to yourself when you look into the mirror each haunting day? Our resemblance is undenible'' He smirked viciously as his red eye begin to glow brighter.

Jin's eyes begin to rapidly flicker from a pure White, to a blazing Red, then reverting back to it's natural dark Brown.

Staring at him from the short distance they stood from each other Kazuya could feel his son's energy growing tremendously. The atmosphere begin to change around them, The sky spontaneously became pitch black. The once gentle winds now blew rougher as red lightning stroke across the sky.

_~Until your distress sleeps._  
_Fill me up with your grief_  
_Until your distress sleeps~_

Not being the place nor time to commence in battle Kazuya smiled as turned to leave. ''We'll meet again shortly'' he announced leaving his son Kazama Jin clutched over in pain as he struggled to restrain the Devil Within...

* * *

**_The Gazette - Headache Man_**

_You are a romancer!_

_Please do not confuse my band by a lie anymore.  
You are too awkward a man. Leave here before a ditch deepens..._

_I am a cause of your headache. And this is your song._

_We are the Cause of Your Headache! It undermines an empty head.  
We are the Cause of Your Headache! Leave here before a ditch deepens._

* * *

A peaceful, quiet, clean place. The pool wasn't as big as she liked it to be. but it was nice. The staff was exceptionally friendly as you could wish. old-fashioned but clean and well refurbished, this place creates a sweet atmosphere that felt very relaxing.

Other than it sounding like a sex resort. ''**Desire Hotel'' **was definitely her recommendation for anyone looking for a nice place to stay while vacationing.

Laying on the bed with one of her legs crossed over the other Asuka sung silently while slightly nodding her head listening to her MP3 Player.

Beginning to undress herself she neatly folded her clothes and laid them on her Bed. The water in the bathroom was still running as Sayuri intended to fill it up, preparing to take a long hot relaxing bath. Looking over she watched Asuka laying on the bed next to hers. Her eyes were closed noticeably listening to a Rock song. Although only knowing her for a little over a day, Ito Sayuri. still felt a deep connection with the 20 year old girl from Osaka.

Hoping to gain her attention she Picked up the fluffy pillow from her bed and tossed it towards Asuka so that it would land perfectly on her face. It worked as Asuka sat up in confusion and tossed the pillow away from her then angrily removed her ear-plugs.

''Hey you!...'' Her voice died down as her view focused on the naked Sayuri standing beside her. Her long dark hair was safely pinned up, Her petite figure looked like it had been curved by a professional architecture, Sayuri's skin tone was the ghostly completion of milky white, Her medium breast had the cutest coloring of pink nipples and her short length pubic hair appeared to be so smooth and soft that she just wanted to...

''Why... did you do that?'' She finally asked coming out of her daze.

''Are you really sure your friends will take us to Korea for the concert next week?... I only have two tickets for us. and it's sold out'' she asked being a bit skeptical.

''Sure they will... I'm positive they will find something to do in Korea while we see the concert, No worries. I have everything under control'' she reassured.

''Well, If you say so... I'm going to take a bath, Do you want to join?'' she asked innocently.

Although taking a bath with another girl was no big deal as she had done it plenty times with her friends or family. Asuka didn't trust herself to be so close to her now. not with the thoughts going through her mind. Although her brain screamed (**Yes!**) she politely declined.

''Maybe next time.''

''Okay... I'll be done shortly, Then maybe we can visit the Arcades here and play a few games or watch some horror movies...''

Watching her walk away headed to the bathroom and disappearing behind the door. Asuka released a deep sigh.

''Things are becoming difficult...''

* * *

Staring at the group of four girls eating and conversing happily Akira sight focused on one in particular.

Following his best friend gaze Riku laughed. ''You know she's marring Him... Don't you?''

''I'm not **def**, Riku'' He replied darkly

''Hey, Lighten up!... Just stating she's Kazama's girl. Meaning she's off limits''

''Not for long''...he thought ''Kazama'' how he despise that name and the person it belong to. always getting everything he wanted. He was a stuck up brat that ignored everyone yet everyone fell at his feet like loyal dogs!. Akira was the star, The captain of the baseball team, one of the most accomplished students in school. He deserved the spotlight not Kazama.

''He was always there taking everything I most desired. Well this time, It's my turn to take something from him...''

* * *

_Stop the bad joke._

_You are a romancer!_

_I am a cause of your headache. And this is your song._


	5. Devil In The Mirror

**_Devil In The Mirror_**

Everybody has a reflection. Everyone a dark side. There is always someone looking back at you from inside the mirror. What does your reflection say to you from inside the glass? Does it know your secrets? Does it know how you really feel? Does it know the real you? The words spoken of promises, The end of pain and suffering, An eternity of bliss. here within this mirror he had no desire to explore that reflection... The Devil in the mirror.."

Jin stared at himself in the mirror, And hated the person he saw... A Devil. With the defeat and death of Jinpachi, The one who caused his transformation. He thought it would all end. The urges would stop, The pain would vanish... But he was wrong the influence of the Devil Gene seem to have grown stronger within him. The only time he felt the least bit in control was with Xiaoyu. She calmed him.

But sometimes he felt guilty by his thoughts that he was using her for his own selfish reasons. ''_You don't love her''... _Jin closed his eyes trying to ignore ''**Him**''

_''Admit it... She's like a little puppy trained to do whatever you may ask. Is that considered love?... She is our slave'' The Devil taunted''_

''Shut up!'' he cursed himself in the glass. ''You no nothing about me, You havn't a clue what Love is, I don't expect you to understand what I feel for her''

_''Wrong... I know everything about you, How you were so helpless to save your mother. If you weren't so pathetic to defend your dear mommy she would still be alive. You're the cause of her Death. Your weakness killed her'' With his gritty style and gut-punching honesty. The Devil felt triamphfant''_

The 24 year old Kazama gritted his teeth knowing he was right. If he had been stronger he could have saved her.

_''The Devil rolled his eyes. ''Great, I upset him...'' Now he would have to deal with his mopping around feeling sorry for himself. He couldn't begin to explain how horrible those moments are. He just wanted to scratch his eyes out and hang himself... ''I'm sorry'' he apologized ''It wasn't all your fault, I blame, Kazuya.''_

''Shut the **Hell** up, I'm so sick of you. Mark my words... I'm going to get rid of you once and for all'' Jin promised.

''Jin?...''

Turning his head Jin witnessed the worried expression on his fiancee face.

''Who are you talking to?'' Xiaoyu asked

''Uh- It's - It's... No one... I'm sorry'' He answered

Walking over to him Ling wrapped her arms around him affectingly. She was aware of Jin troubled past and although not knowing much detail she still tried to understand. ''Sweetie... Whatever it is we're going to get through it together okay? I'm always going to be by your side no matter what''

Jin held her closer feeling calm by her sweet voice... ''_I know Xiao''_

* * *

They use to tell me these stories when I was growing up. We were the** perfect **family**... **A flood of questions were already circulating in my mind back then. But I didn't really realize how much things were changing... I still refuse to believe they were brought together by Magic. It was just a classical case of Boy meet Girl, Fall In-love, Then start a family together. But to them they treated their relationship as being perfect. The ''**Magic**'' that brought them together was a vow of eternity...'' Sayuri sighed heavily. ''Kami, It's like they're trying so hard to keep their perfect imagine together. But in reality that ''**Magical Spell**'' has worn off a long time ago.

''It hurt living in the same house with them and pretending we're a happy family... But I guess that's life, Right?'' She spoke bitterly

Not ever experiencing it for herself Kazama Asuka still felt sorrow listening to her. Getting out of bed Asuka went to lay next to her. She was a welcome guest as Sayuri cuddled her warmly.

Stroking her hair gently Asuka couldn't really explain what she was feeling at the moment, But whatever it was, it felt.... Right.

''Next time don't make me sad with your sob stories''

Sayuri smiled as she slightly giggled. The emotions she felt inside since meeting Asuka made her truly happy. something she haven't been in a long time. She wasn't sure how to express her feelings, But... She was willing to explore them with her.

* * *

Sitting on the bed feeling quite hypnotized watching Xiaoyu as she gently combed her long black hair in the full length mirror. Jin was afraid to blink thinking he would miss something. The sexy but cute lingerie she wore was very exposing. It was two straps, Black with mini pink hearts sprinkled unto it, Farly short, stopping at upper thighs. and completely see through. It look like something design by Victory Secret. But it really wasn't much of a secret since he could see everything.

''Did you buy that for me?'' He asked huskily.

Ling stopped combing her hair and begin to watch him from the mirror. As if being in High Definition. She could see the intense expression on Jin's face, even the little details in eyes. They were growing darker, More wanting... It gave her shivers.

Jin noticed her watching him and he held her seductive stare through the mirror. Their eyes were locked in a fiery tension.

_''Take me''_

_''Want me''_

_''Need me''_

Their eyes spoke volumes of lust. Sitting the comb down on the dresser Xiaoyu turned around, Completely revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear underneath. Walking towards her soon to be Husband with a motive she straddled him. ''Hai, I bought it today... Do you like it?'' she asked running her fingers through his hair sensually.

_''It's pretty...'' _he whispered taking his next action and kissing her passionately. The kiss was hot and sensational, Their tongues exploring each others mouth, Twirling in-sync like a rehearsed dance. Jin's hands begin to slowly creep up her smooth back then gripping her shoulders gravitating her closer against him. She begin to moan with pleasure feeling the heat rising within her. Jin's lips then removed from her mouth to her ear, softly biting and nibbling her earlobe while groaning in a masculine manner.

''_Ohhh_...'' He could hear her heavy breathing becoming more gasped. But within he could also hear soft whimpering. Stopping his sexual activities He looked at her face and noticed that she was crying.

''Xiao... What's wrong?'' He asked worrily while gently wiping her tears with his thumb.

''Jin-kun... I understand there are certain things you don't feel comfortable telling me, I do respect and trust your decisions... I want to be there supporting you in every way I can, But I can't do that if I haven't have an idea of what's bothering you'' She cried staring into his eyes. ''Even if it's difficult to understand, please help me, no matter what it is I'll never leave you, Jin. you're my heart and the most importing person in my life. I'll do everything I can to protect you... Even die''

Jin swallowed hard feeling his tears welling up being touched by her words... ''I'm becoming your wife, I don't want there to be any secrets between us... But I'm not going to force you to tell me anything now okay? just know I'm here with you forever.''

_I love you so deeply,  
I love you so much,  
I love the sound of your voice,  
And the way that we touch,_

_I love your warm smile,  
And your kind, thoughtful way,  
The joy that you bring,  
To my life everyday,_

_I love you today,  
As I have from the start,  
And I'll love you forever,  
With all of my heart._

''I love you, Xiao''

Rubbing her nose against his lovingly, She kissed him... ''I love you too, Jin-kun''

* * *

''I can't believe you're actually going to go through with it... This is not some normal guy we're dealing with. He's, Kazama Jin. the owner of a multimillion dollar company maybe even a billion!. He's not just an old school mate that now work at a fast food restaurant. you might as well pick a grave and start digging because it's suicidal to kidnap the wife of a guy that can probably kill you with one punch!'' Riku argued trying to convince his friend how horrible his idea is.

''I never said anything about kidnapping''

''However you look at it, Your idea is stupid... You're on your own, I'm not going to be apart of your plan.'' He stated as he begin exit his best friend room.

Grabbing his shirt Akira spun him around and forcefully pushed him against the wall. ''Hey! Kazama was a pain in your life too. Remember the girl that you liked? The one you were so helplessly In-love with? Akane Asami, was her name? but she never paid any attention to you. Do you know why, Riku?... I'll tell you. _**It's because she was to busy fingering herself for Kazama!**''_He yelled deafeningly while gripping his best friend shirt tighter.

''He made people like us look like losers!... Now that we have a chance to get revenge you're going to back out?! No wonder why, Asami. didn't notice you, You're a coward! who couldn't make her pussy wet with your tongue!, You're an embarassment'' He growled with anger.

Pushing him away aggressively Riku glared at him infuriated... ''When and where are we doing this?'' he asked

Akira smiled wickedly. ''Soon... Very... soon''

* * *

**Hai = Yes**


	6. Shift: Part 1

**_Shift_**

**_Part 1_**

Hwoarang finished the last of his drink and quickly preceded to order another. ''Another beer.'' he rose his hand drunkenly, twirling his index finger around while doing so. He wasn't sure how much liqueur he has consumed within the last hour. But, hey. Who was keeping count? He wasn't in need to nurse a hangover, To be perfectly sober, Quite frankly he didn't have anything to prepare for, His daily life consist of doing nothing. He had been fired from yet another Job for Showing up late or just not showing up at all but He didn't really care Working at a grocery store wasn't exactly his dream job, But at least it provided him a check, Money was something he was running short on...

Forcefully slamming his fist on the counter impatiently. ''Another beer!'' He yelled in frustration. ''What do I have to do to get some damn service around here?!''

''Call yourself a cab and get of here, I'm not serving you anymore'' the bartender spoke in annoyance. Everyday Hwoarang would come in there and drink himself a mess. Never forgetting to mention a certain winged freak he call, Kazama. _''He had red eyes, They were glowing, He looked like something out of a fucking horror movie I tell ya!... He had horns for crying out loud_!'' He would always tell to anyone that would listen. To say he and most people visiting this bar were tired of Hwoarang would be an insult. They all agreed that he belonged in a mental institution.

''Aw! come on Park... Jus... Jus... Justice give me another beer'' He slurred his every word to the point where it sounded more like he was speaking in two completely different unknown languages.

''I told you I'm not serving you, Please call yourself a cab and leave. If you're not going to comply I'll have security escort you out'' He told him firmly.

The former Blood Talon leader stumbled as he arose from his seat. ''You know what? Fuck the beer!... You're just like, Kazama. Ruining my damn life!. You better feel Lucky that I'm not going jump across the counter and kick your ass!''

* * *

Noticing the commotion being caused between a drunken Hwoarang and the middle aged bartender. The few security guards decided to move over and calm the situation.

''Sir, We are going to have to ask you to leave'' One of them asked him politely.

''Leave?!...'' He yelled. ''It would be a pleasure to leave this dump! The service here suck! matter of fact... all of you suck!'' His voice rose as he spun around pointing his finger. nearly falling in the process.

Grabbing him the security guards decided they had enough of his behavior. ''Get your damn hands off me!'' he struggled to break free as they guided him towards the exit, Reaching their destination with the foul mouthed redhead they pushed him making him land on his hands and knees in-front of the door.

Stumbling up continuing to swear every curse word imaginable. He kicked the door as hard as he could which made the glass shatter. Looking back at the dozens of shocked people. He laughed. ''Trust me, It's a nice improvement to this pathetic dump'' Hwoarang exclaimed as he walked out in his drunken state Leaving everyone sighing and shaking their heads.

They heard of Hwoarang reputation of being a great fighter, And being the leader of the infamous Blood Talon. A lot of people feared and respected his skills and the effort he put behind every move. But the last few years has shown Hwoarang to be a shadow of his former self. Now he was nothing more than a acholic bum in need of a shave. There were even rumors that he was beaten up by a few street punks, they would have normally been a walk in the park for the Tae kwon do expert... Two years ago

It was truly a shame to see the once respected fighter fall so far.

* * *

''I can't believe you actually travel in this thing, It's like a flying hotel!'' Sayuri spoke in awe as she stared out the window, breath-taking by the spectacular view. ''Hmmm, Do You think if we go outside on the bridge we could touch the clouds? I've always wanted to know what they feel and taste like, I'm hoping it's Vanilla pudding''

Asuka thought for a moment... ''I'm not sure, Sayu'' she replied smiling. ''It happen to me to when I first saw this too... It really is amazing what you can build with your imagination, Huh?''

Taking her attention away from the window she looked at Asuka sitting next to her on the bed, She couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is. Her features were so angelic, Her eyes were so big and brown that she can get lost in them and never return. She wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she was falling for her. Through this whole week it was impossible to ignore how close they were becoming each passing day.

She never really considered herself a lesbian But she always found girls to be attractive and often watched them more than guys. She found herself completely taking by Asuka. She never felt this way about anything. It scared and excited her to experience her heart skipping a beat whenever she looked at her.

Asuka's heart rate begin to rise noticing the way Sayuri was staring at her then slightly gasped when she felt Sayuri's hand touch her exposed knee. She didn't know what was happening but she found her eyes closing and her head slowly moving forward, her movements were mirrored as her companion took to following her actions. closer and closer their lips gravitate towards each other until they were just inches apart...

''Hey, we're going to be in kor...'' Paine stopped as she noticed she might have just caught them at a very bad time... ''_Sorrrrry_.'' She spoke walking away with a grin on her face.

The moment of being caught they sprung away from each-other and Both found themselves blushing as they stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing to do at the moment.

''Wow, That was...''

_''_**_Awkward_**...'' Asuka finished her statement

* * *

Trained in assassination, martial arts, You're very skilled and deadly. It should be of no surprise why I've chosen you to carry out this assignment. With your elite skills and striking beauty how could any men not fall under your spell? But that wouldn't be such a great idea since he would pay for it with his life. Such unfortunate consequences'' His smirk teased his seductive tone.

Nina watched him from his chair, legs crossed, The top buttons of his shirt were open. It was tempting like an invitation for her to explore his muscular body underneath his clothing. She found his powerful statue and appearance quite appealing. To bad he was the son of a, Mishima. from experience she knew not to become involved with them, rather by blood or adopted, they were all the same. But she enjoy the forbidden fruit, that was her type, Dangerous, Exciting. Jin had An Edge that gave her an adrenaline rush.

''You're quite charming, Just keep up your end of the deal...'' She told him flipping her long blond hair.

''You will receive your reward when Kazuya is no longer available, I want you to drop his lifeless body in a volcano and this time make sure he doesn't rise from the ashes again. But I'm starting to become a bit skeptical, This isn't the first time you're accoutering him, You failed then... What will make this time any different?''

''I'm not going to fail, I've made a mistake before, I don't intend to make another'' The seriousness in her voice was convincing.

_''Hmph... _For your sake, Ms Williams. you better hope not'' He glared at her threateningly as she stood before his desk. Standing from his chair he begin to approach her intimidatingly. Coming within inches away from her face he begin to speak in a dark whispering tone that would have given anyone shivers... ''I don't tolerate failure, I expect you to have the job done by the time I return, Do I make myself clear?''

She matched his cold-hearted stare with one of her own. ''_Neither do I... _Besides, I still have unfinished business with your dear _**Father**_...''

Jin grabbed her neck, squeezing it painfully... ''_Don't you ever call him my Father!'' _He growled. Although it hurt Nina never once showed her pain as she continued to stare at him with a blank expression. Kissing her mouth roughly He pushed her away aggressively. ''Now would be a great time to leave'' He threaten her.

The deadly Irish assassin licked her lips erotically before turning on her heals and exiting his office in a seductive fashion.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and begin to dial a number... Not more than two rings, someone answered.

_**Unknown voice:** ''Moshi moshi''_

_**Jin:**''Follow her... Make sure she doesn't fail, even if you have to intervene I want Kazuya Dead''_

_**Unknown voice:** ''Of course''_

_**Jin:** ''Do not fail me, Lars... I'm counting on you''_

* * *

Sitting on the toilet with the lid closed Xiaoyu was hunched over while sweating and panting, Her small hands holding her stomach in agony, Her messy hair falling over her face. She was feeling progressively nausea, even the thought of food made her want to vomit. She have been experiencing this sickness for over three days now, at first she thought it was just a common cold and it would soon go away after a few days. But now she wasn't so sure... She have been trying her best to hide it from Jin as she didn't want him to worry. But that was better said than done, Jin was an expert on exposing her feelings, now that he wasn't here she found herself constantly rushing to the bathroom.

Feeling quite nausea's again. She quickly proceeded to her knees and open the toilet lid. Holding her hair away from her face. the unpleasant feeling rose to her throat as she begin to vomit.

Panting deeply tears formed in her eyes... ''Maybe it's time to see my Doctor...''

* * *

Riding his motorcycle Hwoarang could feel his head pounding as he stared at the road ahead... Everything he fought for, To be the best. He never believed anyone could defeat him until he met Jin Kazama and they fought to a draw, which was unacceptable in his book. That was just as bad as losing. He vowed that he would exact his revenge and begin to push his training to the limit, He would kick harder, Faster, He would not only beat, Jin. He would embarrass him. But each tournament he fell short of his goal as there was always something keeping them from fighting. With the approaching of **_The Fifth Iron Fist Tournament _**Hedecided he wouldn't take no for an answer. They were going to settle it once and for all and he would walk away the winner. He did have his chance to fight him... He awoke in a hospital one week later after being severely beaten.

Speeding up on his motorcycle Hwoarang felt his anger rising. That was two years ago and he haven't fought since. He found no point in training anymore with Jin now some demon freak with powers He didn't stand a chance at defeating him.

His vision begin to blur ''Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to drink and ride my motorcycle'' Closing his eyes he shook his head trying to focus but almost lost control of his Bike as it wobbled a bit before he regained control again... ''_This sucks_'' He mumbled

Looking ahead he noticed something large in the sky that looked to be a... ''Spaceship? Great, First a winged freak and now... Aliens are invading the Earth'' He mumbled... Not noticing the hole in the road from being distracted by the large object in the sky Hwoarang rode right into it and was sent flying from his motorcycle. his head hit the ground first and he rolled several times before his unconscious body came to a stop...

* * *

''Congratulations, Ms, Xiaoyu Ling. You're two weeks pregnant'' Her Doctor smiled brightly as she revealed the News.

Xiaoyu could only stare at her in disbelief before she mumbled... ''_I'm_... _pregnant_?''

* * *

_**Sorry for stopping there XD... **_


	7. Shift: Part 2

**Warning this chapter contain content not suitable for some. But i did give this story M Rating to be safe**

* * *

**_Shift _**

**_Part 2_**

''Have a safe trip and remember to have fun'' She told him as she watched him claim his luggage from off the bed.

''Well, Business trips usually aren't my idea of fun. But I'll try to enjoy myself while I'm in Hong Kong, It have a beautiful scenery and I enjoy the atmosphere'' Having gone there twice Jin found it to be a breath of fresh air, It was different from the business of Tokyo, Sometimes it became a bit smothered with the vast crowds trying to reach point A to point B within the same time frame. But feeling so connected to his Homeland, He wouldn't permanently change locations. With Xiaoyu's Homeland being, Beijing. He didn't mind visiting between China and Japan on a monthly basics. It was something they could definitely afford.

''I also enjoy the cute Chinese girls there'' Jin smiled jokingly earning him a playful slap on his arm by his frowning fiancee.

''Xiao... Are you sure you're going to be okay?'' His tone was laced with seriousness and worry, He noticed that she haven't quite been herself lately. Even when she was laughing or smiling he could see something hidden behind her facade. It was causing him to grow more concerned.

''If you're not okay, I could cancel my trip...''

''No, No... I'm okay. really, Go and enjoy yourself'' she told him with a bright smile. ''I had a cold, But I'm feeling better now'' She hated lying to him. every untruthful word that came out of her mouth left a bitter taste of shame. After her telling him about not keeping secrets from each other, She was perhaps concealing the biggest one of all. It rested heavy on her conscious that she felt the need to hide something this importing from her lover, He deserved to know. But her reasoning of being unsure of how Jin would take it left her paranoid that he would reject the idea of starting a family with her, He never mentioned that he would like to begin one and all indication point to a gigantic ''**NO**''... She knew she couldn't keep it from him much longer. Thankfully with Jin in Hong Kong it would give her some time to think.

After some time of staring at her, He slowly nodded. ''I'll be back in a few days... Xiao, If you need anything don't hesitate to call me okay?''

Xiaoyu nodded her head.

Sitting his suit case on the floor, He gave her a warming hug and a gentle kiss on the lips... ''I'll miss you'' He whispered softly.

Ling wrapped her arms around him tightly, Her face buried in his chest. She was thankful that he couldn't see her face as her tears begin to fall... ''I'll miss you too''

* * *

''Nice to see you're awake, Seems fate has played a role in keeping you alive...''

Hwoarang felt an incredible sharp pain shoot through his body as tried to move. ''_Arugh...'' _It felt as if his ribs were on fire. The last he could remember was leaving the bar after having a few drinks and then... Nothing. everything after that his mind suffered a complete blank as to what might have taken place afterwards. Painfully trying to open his eyes he winced in agony, The throbbing of his temple caused him to immediately shut them.

''I wouldn't try moving if I were you, You suffered a minor concussion and you have a few broken ribs. I highly recommend you take it easy. You're lucky to have survived a fall like that. let alone not suffer any other Major injuries''

Hwoarang could hear the sound of a female voice speaking, but he had absolutely no idea who it belong to... But it sound so familiar. ''Wher...where am I?'' His voice was groggy. His throat felt raw as if he had gone without fluid in days, He could almost taste the bitterness of blood and alcohol mixed in his mouth.

''You're in a hospital, Hwoa. We found you unconscious not to far away from your leaking motorcycle. If there had been more heat in the air or a spark it might have exploded... The doctor said there was a high level of alcohol in your system, What were you thinking riding your motorcycle? Were you on a suicide mission?''

''Wh..Who are you?'' he asked while in deep thought. once again trying to open his eyes but his attempt fail. He was once again reduced to only hearing her voice.

''Seeing as we participated in the same tournament together, You should know who I am'' She grinned while softly punching his arm.

''Way to attack me when I'm down'' He coughed a bit as he tried to laugh. The pain was unrelenting. ''Did we?...'' He begin sorely

''Did we what?''

''Have sex?''

_''Same old Hwoarang''_She thought giggling. ''Only in your dreams, Hwoa.''

''Come on, Asuka. If we're going to the concert we should leave now'' Sayuri mentioned standing at the door of the Hospital room. She couldn't help but feel jealous watching Asuka giggle that way with someone else. It made her feel threaten.

Standing from her chair she spoke. ''Hope to see you at the next Tournament, I'm looking forward to kicking your butt for that sex remark you made'' She told him. ''Until then take care of yourself, and no more riding under the influence''

The red haired Korean could barley hear their footsteps as they left. While his mind was racing with realization. ''_Asuka...''_ He whispered ''_... Kazama?''_

* * *

''I prefer to work alone, I don't require your assistance, If you would so kindly excuse yourself I have business to take care of'' She spoke with annoyance. While she continued to walk with the tall, Muscular Swedish man following close behind her.

''It's not my idea to follow you... But I do enjoy the view'' His deep voice was calm yet flirtatious. Lars sight was Locked on a certain voluptuous asset she has.

Nina scoffed... ''**Men!**'' She spat with irritation.

''**Women!**'' He retaliated. ''Maybe if you weren't so revealing I wouldn't address those assets of yours. They piratically beg me to give them a squeeze''

Turning around fed up with his perverted behaviour. She forcefully sent a left kick hurling in his direction which he kindly caught her leg. ''Would you like to try that attack again, Dear?'' He asked smiling charmingly.

Nina Williams grunted angrily as she pushed away from his chest. and begin to frustratingly storm off leaving Lars Alexanderson relatively amused... For the most part.

* * *

Mishima private airlines. With planes reaching speed up to 90 to 200 miles per hour. Ground being covered 400 to 600 Literally peaking the sound barrier. 20 thousand feet in altitude. Guiding through the foggy white clouds seemingly viewed as an endless horizon of ice and snow meeting blue sky on this early bright morning day.

It should have been a time of relaxation before landing. But for him it was just another struggle for dominance with the Devil Within as the Devil's mark burn painfully on his arm.

Closing his eyes tightly while he held his arm in agony. He tried to think of the things that kept him from going under... ''_Xiao_... _Mother...''_ He repeated those names and the good memories he shared with them. It was moments of doing so but he could feel the pain subsiding and the Devil's voice being pushed further in the back of his mind.

Slowly opening his eyes Jin panted deeply.

* * *

Taking another sip of her coffee while sitting across from her best friend at the cafe they resided. Miharu stared at Xiaoyu. She had her head down resting on the table. Judging by her unusual behavior it was obvious that something was wrong.

''Xiao, Is everything okay? you haven't touched your food'' She asked worried.

''No...'' Ling mumbled... ''I'm not okay'' She rose her head to reveal that she was crying.

''Why, what's wrong?'' Miharu got out of her chair and moved next to her. letting her know that she was there for her if she needed comfort. putting her arm around Xiaoyu's shoulder she asked again with more concern. ''Xiao-chan, daijoubu desu ka? Watashi wa shimpai desu_''_

''Miha-chan...'' She begin hesitantly. ''I'm pregnant...''

* * *

Watching them from a distance with his binoculars Akira smirked sadistically. It would seem he would have to carry out this revenge by himself as his cowardly best friend... or should I say former best friend, Riku. decided not to participate. No matter, he would live in the glory of destroying, Kazama Jin. all by himself.

* * *

''You only get one shot" said Nina Williams. ''That means I have to keep my self control because if I miss, My position is uncovered'' She also reminded herself that if she was successful, The search of her missing memory would be restored.

Nina's sights bore down on the target for another moment as he continued to research something on his computer. She briefly wondered what that sneaky bastard was up to. Highly doubtful he was searching something innocent, probably watching porn. ''_Men!'' _she scoffed again. Kazuya kept dropping in and out of sight. Several times She had the objective head in focus, but didn't believe she could shoot accurately with so much distance between them. she was also unsure about the wind and their calculations, and keenly aware of the adrenaline pumping through her body.

Finally, The target area the assassin desperately wanted appeared. The "triangle measurement," from the throat down to the upper chest, was now in plain view. Nina grinned sensationally before kissing her launcher, Now there was nothing more to do except... "**Fire!**" Nina squeezed the trigger. and watched as the room ignited in a hellish blaze of fire. Scrambling to re-engage just in-case he was still alive, although how could he have survived? It just wasn't possible. even if he was, Kazuya Mishima.

Grabbing her binoculars and zooming in. She tried to focus to see if there was anything left of him. But the smoke and fire was making it difficult to see anything within the room.

''Amateur'' Lars spoke amused. ''I think you've made him angry''

''What are you talking about?'' she questioned him with authority.

''Look closely'' He directed her with his finger.

Going back to watching from her binoculars. She could now spot a figure within the smoke and a blazing red eye staring back at her... ''**Shit!''** she cursed in shock as her heart skipped.

''Don't get so worked up, I wouldn't let him harm your pretty little face. Just let me take things from here'' Lars smiled towards her.

''You sound awfully confident, Superhero. I just hit him point blank!, From here he doesn't look the least bit fazed. What make you think you can hurt him?'' Nina asked yelling her point across.

Lars grinned wickedly... ''I have my reasons''

* * *

_**Seoul Korea**_

**_4:00:00_**

_**4 Minute! **_

_**4 Minute!**_

_**4 Minute!**_

The crowed chanted deafeningly over the sirens blaring from the speakers surrounded throughout-out the stadium, Red and white lights were shinning around the arena sold out of 45 thousand people.

**_4 Minute! Hyun-Ah!_**

**_4 Minute! Hyun-Ah!_**

_''Stop!''  
_

_''Yo, let me show you something''  
_

_''Girls, you ready?''  
_

_''Let's go!''  
_

_4 M I N U T E  
_

_4 M I N U T E _

A loud explosion of fireworks went off as they begin the song which sent the crowd into a frenzy.

_Meoli bootuh balggeut ggaji hot issue  
Nae modeun gut hana hana hot issue  
Modooda take control  
Nan hangsang hot it hot it hot it hot it i-i-i-i-i-i issue _

_One senggak ubshineun naega naega shineun shyoose  
Two naemam daelo ddo jaggoo jaggoo haneun pose  
Three amoo lukaena saljjak saljjak baleun loose  
4 4 4 4 4minute hot hot hot issue_

* * *

Teasingly Dipping her body Her hands gripped her knees as she sexually arose from her position quite slowly. Asuka's mouth gaped watching Sayuri's dancing. She wasn't the only one as her act quickly gained a lot of onlookers around them mostly watching her instead of the stage.

''**_More_!**'' Someone yelled

Bending over Sayuri touched the floor with both of her hands while Asuka stood behind her and seductively begin grinding her, Her hands sliding down both sides of Sayuri's exposed thighs. Which sent their section cheering them on vividly.

* * *

_Nae seutail hana hana modoo da boolubni  
Geuleokae uhseolpeugae ddalahalsoon ubji  
Wonhamyun ddalawaba nae seutail ddalahaebwa  
Shawty star nan hangsang shawty star_

_Naega issue issue issue naega boneun gutdeul ggaji  
Naega issue issue issue naega deutneun gutdeul ggaji  
Naega issue issue issue naega malhaneun gut ggaji baby_

_Meoli bootuh balggeut ggaji hot issue  
Nae modeun gut hana hana hot issue  
Modooda take control  
Nan hangsang hot it hot it hot it hot it i-i-i-i-i-i issue_

_One two three four for 4minute girl  
One two three four for 4minute girl  
One two three four for 4minute girl  
Nan hangsang hot it hot it hot it hot it i-i-i-i-i-i issue_

* * *

Drunkenly tumbling into their hotel room giggling, Asuka helped Sayuri off the floor as she had fallen while entering. ''Kami, You're so drunk!'' she laughed.

Grabbing both of her hands The intoxicated girl from Kiyoshi led Asuka to the bed while backing up slowly. Kazama Asuka made no indication to stop her as she willingly allowed herself to be taken. in-fact she was actually speeding up the process, moving them along more quickly to their desired destination. But It seemed forever before the drunken pair reached the bed. Maybe Not in the way they may have liked. They both laughed as they fell unto the fluffy mattress.

But the laughter soon faded as Sayuri's hand traced Asuka leg giving her goosebumps... ''_I want you, I have since I saw you'' _She whispered staring into Asuka's eyes lustfully.

Biting her bottom lip while staring back at her equally lust-filled she replied. ''_I want you too...''_

* * *

**_Hong Kong_**

''I can't say I'm surprised that you're back. But to honest I was expecting you a bit sooner, That is what you promised me, isn't it, Jin.? It's been how long? two months since our last encounter?'' She asked sitting across from him questioningly

''I'm not here for you, I told you I wasn't myself'' His jaw clinched in anger. ''Now, if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend that doesn't involve you'' He stood.

The calm questioning persona was thrown out the window as she angrily stood from her chair. ''Not yourself? Then who were you? For whatever strange reason you're trying to convince yourself that you were someone else the week we spent together you can stop your ridiculous claims now. You weren't under any influences, You didn't drink the whole time you were here. as far as I'm concerned, you were exactly yourself. If you want to call our time together a mistake then say that. But don't lie to yourself and not accept the responsibilities of your actions, Kazama Jin!. Because it make you appear a coward!''

Jin was suddenly aware Her outburst had caused quite a scene in the restaurant they were in. ''You're right, Lei Fang... You were a mistake. It will never happen again''

Walking closer to him with a glare in her eyes that could only mean death. she begin to speak in a whispering tone while inches away from his face. ''Mistake? May I remind you I was a virgin when we met. You came into my life with promises. I gave you my love, My body, My virginity. It doesn't matter if it was one week or one year. But you're clearly mistaking, **_Jin_**. if you think you can just walk out of my life after what I've given you''

Glaring back at her Jin spoke threateningly ''Stay away from me, Fang. or next time you might discover why I wasn't exactly myself.''

The young Ti Ji Quan fighter expression became more enraged as he walked pass her and exited the restaurant. _''Don't worry, Jin. that's exactly what I intend to find out_...'' She thought with determination

* * *

Trembling and whimpering but mostly crying, Crying from this exclusive pleasantry she's giving me But at the same time she's punishing me like a wicked witch returning from hell after a life time of evil deeds and forbidden spell-casting, My mind is slipping away, Just like my shirt as it met the other clothing on the floor that have been removed in our frantic make-out session.

My hands are all over her gorgeous naked body as hers are on mine, We're Rolling back and further widely over the now messy bed, Never breaking our drunken kiss. If possible my pussy is getting _**hotter**_ and **_wetter_** I'm Now at a point where I'm leaking like a broken pipe.

_''Mmm, Yuri...'' _I moan her beautiful name while our lips slightly part but still close enough that we haven't escaped contact, I'm Being lost in this moment of Ecstasy with her.

Intense seem to have formed an impenetrable field around them, Keeping heat and passion in a bubble of bliss, The time of being reserved was long gone as they went at each other like wild animals. If given a grade point average on her sexual skills, Asuka would certainly graduate at the top of her class. ''_Kami!'' _Her tongue swirling around obsessively on Sayuri's clit sent her into uncontrollable fidgeting.

Sayuri cried with pleasure at the intensity of this sensation surging through her body, her back arching with pleasure, her body writhing and twisting beneath the sheets. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as she felt her internal muscles tighten within her snatch.

_''Asuka!...'' _She moaned loudly while gripping her hair and pushing her head deeper within her cunt. lapsing her tongue up and down Sayuri's slit. She slid two fingers inside her tight pussy. working in and out effectively while her tongue was still at work. The wild sense of Sayuri's creamy juices dripping from her fingers almost sent Asuka over the edge. Not to mention the slurping sound of pussy filling her ears.

_''**So wet**''_

_''**So hot**''_

_''**Losing control**''_

Positioning to 69. Sayuri begin to flicker her tongue gently against Asuka sensitive clit. spreading her lips apart showing the glistening pink flesh within then she begin to poke her tongue inside repeatedly.

_''Kimochii ii... sore wa kimochii, Yuri!... I'm **cumming**_!'' She screamed burring her face in Sayuri's pussy . She could feel her internal muscles contract sharply as she inserted a third finger inside, The volume of her moaning increasing as the pleasure coursing through her body threatened to overwhelm her. She nearly collapsed as tremendous enormous waves of pleasure rip through her body, Asuka completely tensing as her pussy begin to spasm hot cum into Sayuri's mouth.

Watching her limp body fall onto the mattress after finishing her intense orgasm. Sayuri could barely keep her eyes open as she too had just experienced her sweet release.

Although they would have to deal with the consequences of their drunken actions in the morning. But she knew one thing. she had this moment with her, and that would never change.

_''I love you, Asuka''_ She whispers as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

''Xiao, Look at you and, Jin. You are two of the most beautiful people in the world. There's not one chance he could deny a baby so gorgeous. I'm 100% sure he will accept it'' Miharu told her convincingly.

''Xiao, I've known you and Jin since the beginning of High School, If I have learned anything... it's that you two are perfect for each other and I'm happy to be your made of honor'' She smiled brightly.

It took hours of sitting here and talking, But finally Xiaoyu was starting to feel a bit better about the whole situation. ''Thank you, Mi-chan. I'm happy you're my best friend'' They embraced one another warmly.

''Lets get out of here, It's starting to get late and breakfast time here is **way** over'' She laughed

Ling giggled. ''Sure, I can't wait to get home and fall into my comfy bed, sitting here all day made my body really stiff.''

As the pair begin to make their journey home they didn't notice the speeding car headed right towards them. Time seem to move in slow motion as Xiaoyu finally felt the presence of the approaching vehicle, Not having much time to react she pushed Miharu out of the way within a split second of the collision.

The indescribable pain that shot through her heart at the blurred motion of watching her best friend being hit by that car and then falling unto the concrete with enough force to shatter every bone in a person body.

She screamed in horror as she rush to Xiaoyu's lifeless body. ''_**Xiao**_!''

Holding her body as she cried Miharu noticed so much blood... ''Please someone help! Xiao!...''

* * *

_**Watashi wa shimpai desu = I am worried**_

**_daijoubu desu ka = Are you okay_**

_**Kimochii ii = I feel so good**_

_**sore wa kimochii = That feel good**_


	8. Revelation

**Warning this chapter contain sexual content not suitable for some. But I did give this story M Rating to be safe**

* * *

_**Revelation**_

Asuka laid there gazing upon the small naked woman before her, Her chest rising and falling steadily as her raven hair spilled around her on the pillow and her slightly flushed cheeks complimented her well. If she hadn't known what taken place the previous night, She would be able to think it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. But now she felt angry, afraid, and even ashamed that she allowed it to advance this far.

The moment of awakening, And witnessing the scene before her, her first thought was denial. ''They hadn't done anything''. but the more she tried to force this as the truth, The more the observations became evident. Hesitantly reaching down she felt herself. This when the realization stroke her hard feeling the gooey moisture sticking between her thighs, Her ''cum'' The broken pieces of her memory begin to reoccur in her head, She could even taste the bitter sweetness of Sayuri on her tongue.

Still filled with doubt, Asuka tentatively reached down to touch Sayuri, bracing herself mentally and emotionally should she wake up. But all that escaped her sleeping companion mouth was a soft moan. once again her fears were confirmed. she to had the same sticky gooey semi-moisture between her legs, so the idea that she might have had a wet dream came crashing down, unless the girl beneath her had one to... that thought was completely eliminated. Her broken memories weren't a dream this wasn't an illusion. They really did have... Sex.

Asuka self-angered expression begin to soften a bit noticing how peaceful and happy she looked while sleeping, The reason not being that she was angry with Sayuri nor did she feel regret. It's that she didn't want to lose another friend having faced a similar situation before, She panicked because of her confusion. With Sayuri this was her biggest fear, Unlike the former, she genuinely felt a real connection with her, They shared a lot in common and she didn't have to hide her brash personality thinking she would scare her away, She was herself without restraints.

''It's not a big revelation to myself, Honest, I have develop feelings for her. almost impossible for me to ignore, She's cute, funny, above everything else, She make me happy... but am I ready to begin a relationship with her... Am I ready to accept myself as a, Lesbian?''.

_''Yuri-chan''_ she sigh sorrowfully_. _Carefully trying to get out of bed being cautious not to wake her. She successfully succeeded. Asuka took one last sharp breath and held it as she quietly tip-toed to the the bathroom, turned the handle, quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She exhaled deeply as she closed the door.

Turning on the shower she waited a bit before deciding to step inside. While the water streamed from the shower-head she observed herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, her face flushed, make-up smeared. She looked a wreck. Asuka hands went to her head and gripped a hand full of her brown hair pulling it upward. The constant aches of her throbbing head made her vow that she would never drink again.

Asuka eyes narrowed, watching her reflexion more closely. ''Pent up frustration, To many glasses of beer, and a perverted lesbian inside me. Not a very good combination, at all. She muttered''

_''Kissing her lips, Vacuuming Sayuri's upper lip into her wet mouth whistle twisting and pinching her stiff nipples. The pleasurable pain enhanced Sayuri's arousal. Pushing her, Asuka fell backwards from her knee position now laying flat on the bed. The Japanese girl from Kiyoshi gazed at Kazama's naked form, Her flawless skin was sweaty high-lighted by the moon light shinning in through the window, Hair was untamed, lips were pouty from the sucking of each others lips. Her panted breathing and lustful stare made her look like the definition of ''Sex''_

''_kimi wa sugoku kirei da'' She whispers never seeing anything so amazingly beautiful in her entire life._

_Taking one of Asuka's toned legs in her small hands and lifting it she begin to trace her tongue up her leg then licking the length of her entire foot. Sayuri momentarily paused her motions. gazing at her beautiful feet, they were perfectly shaped, soft, and delicate. heavenly made to worship. She also noted she had a silver toe-ring. Everything about Asuka was so sexy, it turned her on so much. ''Sekushii'' She whispers Circulating her slimy tongue in-between Asuka toes she then eagerly preceded to sucking them into her drooling mouth._

_Asuka squealed loudly as she begin to twist her body, her hands gripping the sheets. she had never experienced this erotic sensation before, she never known having someone lick and suck her feet could feel this unbelievably wonderful ''Ohhh Kami... Sayu!'' She screamed in delight, gripping and pulling at her hair with one of her hands whistle the other hastily rushed to her wet pussy. Asuka, sweaty, quivering body shook as she rotated her clitoris, as the sucking to her feet intensified so did her fingering as there were now three inserted inside moving at a exhilarating pace. Her building climax surging through her body was like a hot volcano that hasn't erupted in thousands of years. the burning intensity heating her core became so unbearable. _

_Sayuri's lustful-mind engulfed her senses. She was now driven by a sin. She was transformed into a slave of sexual thoughts. Silvia dripped from Her mouth as the sucking continued to Asuka toes, positioning her foot to her incredibly wet pussy she begin to slowly grind it._

_''Ohhh Asuka... __Kimochii ii_'' She moans pleasantly while throwing her head back.

_Asuka wet hair muttered down on her face, Her tears mingling with her sweat, Sayuri's naughty actions were pushing her to the brink of insanity. The moment she felt her toes being slurped into Sayuri 's hot mouth again, Her eyes rolled into the back of her head whistle her mouth gaped, her breathing caught in her throat. The pressure she felt at the moment was unexplainable it seem she would explode. leaking gush from her pussy was flowing like a river and with a final push inside and releasing a piercing squeal, Asuka felt her body tense numbly, and within the second of pulling her fingers out a torrent of hot cum begin to forcefully squirt from her woman-hood''_

Closing her eyes tightly trying to ignore the events of last night's happenings playing in her mind. Asuka face was flushed with embarrassment. She groaned frustratingly. ''Maybe she wouldn't remember, We were both really drunk.'' She exclaimed wishfully. If she hadn't awaken to the scene of them sleeping naked together. She probably wouldn't have remembered much, if she would have remembered anything she would have thought it to be a dream... wouldn't have been the first one she's had of them...

_*I'm just feeling nausea  
I'm just feeling languid  
but, I don't care*  
_

Asuka eyes fluttered open hearing a cell phone ringing. by the sound of the ring tone playing ''Alice Nine'' she knew it was hers. ''Looks like the shower will have to wait a little longer she mumbled annoyed''. Opening the door she quietly walked out and notice Sayuri was still sleeping peacefully. The room was a mess, the sheets were on the floor, their clothes scatter everywhere, she even spotted her panties draped over the lamp. She almost laughed. ''Where is my phone?''. she asked softly to herself while searching. she thought it was in her pants pocket. Hearing the ringing continue she followed the sound, it was coming from the bed, getting on her knees she looked under and there it was. ''_How did it get under the bed?''_ She thought perplexed. _''What kind of night did we have?!''_

Walking back to the bathroom and cutting off the shower. she answered.

___

_''Moshi moshi''_

Asuka didn't receive a reply but she could hear someone crying on the other end. so she spoke again with more urgency... ''_Moshi moshi?''_

_''Xiao is in the hospital.'' She finally managed to choke out through her cries_

_Kazama: Miharu?... Is she okay?'' She asked worried_

_Hirano: ... No she- she's.. in critical condition and the doctors don't know if she will make it, she suffered really bad injuries..._

_Asuka could barley understand her through her sobs... ''What happen?!... Is my cousin okay?''_

_''She... was hit by a car. and Jin... I'm not sure, physically he's okay but mentally he's out of control, ten doctors tried to calm him down and he threw one through a window and badly injured three others, there are so many police here. I don't know what to do, I'm really scared and I'm panicking...''_

Asuka concern grew. She knew if she didn't get there quickly everyone in that hospital would most likely be killed, including Miharu. ''_Miharu, listen carefully. try to keep him calm, whatever you do try not to upset him any further, I'll be there as soon as i can.'' _Hanging up the phone Asuka released a deep sigh.

''This is surely not the morning I wanted to wake up to.'' She whispered

* * *

Kazuya stared at his computer screen, The experimentation was moving along better than expected... But there was only one problem, They were at a complete lost. His elite team of scientist tried just about every possible solution known to mankind. each one given Negative results. tapping his finger on the keyboard pondering his thoughts, suddenly an realization processed into his diabolical mind. ''Of course... why haven't those idiots think of that?'' He exclaimed. Some of those most brilliant minds in the world working within G Corporation who manage to revive him couldn't process this information. With their help he even found a way to control his Devil transformation. ''This may very well be the key ingredient needed.''

Kazuya closed his laptop and stood from his chair. G Corporation were on the verge of a ground breaking success of creating the most advanced life form known to the history of world revolutionary. Compacted with the most intelligent genetics. possessing abilities and techniques that will surpass any weapon made in the future. This will truly be the ultimate force to be reckon with

Kazuya's body tensed, his sharp senses picking up something rapidly approaching him. Looking towards the window he smirked devilishly as he spotted the missile headed right for him.

* * *

The screaming voices of those trying to escape from the burning building screeched higher as the fire begin to spread throughout the hotel. The smoke was growing thicker causing many of those trapped inside their room to suffocate, many panicking victims began to jump from their windows, unfortunately they were to high up and made a leap to there own death. in the distance you could hear fire trucks and ambulance moving in hastily.

Lars gazed at the scene before him in delight. ''This sure does make such beautiful art. You really know how to show me a good time.'' He spoke with amusement

Nina rolled her eyes. If men suddenly disappeared from the Earth she wouldn't miss them in the least. What a man could do a woman can do just as good... maybe even better. But, by all means she could satisfy herself. ''You know what will give me a great time?... You being one of them.'' She pointed at the fallen victims splattered on the ground

He chuckled, You wouldn't want that... would you, sweet-heart?... I can offer you things beyond your wildest imagination. He eyed her sexually.

Nina rolled her eyes. ''How about offering me a rope so that I can hang with it?''

He laughed. ''So vicious... I would like to continue our flirtatious banter but looks like we have a guest in need of our attention.

* * *

''You have always been there for me, And I have always wondered why... Why did you chose me?. I ignored you, practically told you I wanted you nowhere near my life. I told you to get lost when you lend your hand to me in friendship. I have wished you would have taken those opportunities to leave me forever... But it wasn't you, it wasn't because I hated you. I couldn't bear myself, I couldn't even watch myself in the mirror without feeling my anger rise. I wanted revenge, I craved my mothers killer death like a sick obsession.'' Jin paused whistle squeezing her small hand in his delicately. Not caring to wipe his tears away as the poured down his narrow face. ''Xiao-chan, I couldn't let you became apart of my addiction... But somehow you've managed to slip inside, so quietly that I didn't notice you have, slowly you entered apart of me I've never thought I could open, my heart.'' He sobbed gazing down at her as she lay on her hospital bed fighting for her life.

''Please... come back to me Xiao-chan.''

Miharu sat with her head down crying. Hearing Jin confess these things to his fiancee, and seeing the condition Ling was in. She felt her heart breaking inside her chest. To make this situation worse Jin now knew that Xiaoyu was pregnant with his child. _''Kami-sama, Heal my best friend.''_ She prayed

Jin began to panic noticing her heart rate speeding up. ''Xiao!''

A bunch of doctors begin to crowd the room tending to their patient. ''Mr Kazama-san. Please wait outside the room''

''No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving her. He told them firmly''

Miharu stood from her chair and took a hold of Jin's hand ''Jin, we have to leave they're going to help her, I know Xiao. she will be okay she's the strongest person I've ever known. She will be okay I know it.'' She cried

Hesitantly letting go of Xiaoyu's hand, He bent down to kiss her forehead. ''I love you Xiao-chan. You're going to be okay, I promise.''

* * *

Kazuya stood with his arms crossed. ''Seems my son... is more than desperate to eliminate me'' He spoke unimpressed. ''And you...'' He began toward Nina recognizing her from their last encounter. ''should have reconsidered your choice to attack me again. Now you're going to pay the ultimate price.''

Before Nina could say anything Lars chimed in. ''My apologizes, I would usually say ladies first... but seeing as this is a special occasion, A first meeting with my... Brother. I think I'll go first.''

Kazuya laughed unsurprisingly. ''Brother?... Soo, the old relic still have a few bastards hidden from the world... Very well.'' He uncrossed his arms and preceded into his fighting stance.

''Our first and last meeting...''

* * *

_''There is no real explanation as to why I feel so strongly about this, Maybe I am afraid that I'm going to be looked at differently, By other people I can take, but my family... that's an issue I'm not sure I can risk. I've grew up in a strict household. they want me to marry a nice Japanese guy with a good job, start a family, and grow blissfully old together. To them, it's a crime against humanity to be gay. I haven't accepted that as I believe The most important thing to know is that being lesbian is not a disease to be 'cured' or 'fixed'. It is just a part of the wide variety of human sexuality. Of course me being a rebellious teen I took their disapproval as an invitation to watch other girls... But I've never considered myself a **Lesbian**.''_

Sayuri glared at Asuka as she sat on the bed staring out of the window focusing on the nothingness of the blue sky. It was just as she expected, She was ignoring her, avoiding any eye contact. it was almost as if she was ashamed to look at her face.

''Are you going to pretend it didn't happen?'' She finally asked

Asuka only strugged her shoulders in reply.

Is that supposed to be an answer?. You think because you were drunk that it give you a reason to not accept responsibilities of your actions?. that it excuse your behavior?... the pure fact is... you wanted it as much as I did. what we did wasn't because we were under the influence of alcohol. I was completely aware of my actions, I wasn't a mindless zombie, I could hear myself think, act, and could feel everything that happen. I wanted you. I can admit it.''

Still watching the empty sky. Asuka remained quite.

You're going to keep pretending it didn't happen and run away. Find another vacation, Live another lie. reminding yourself again and again that it was all just a dream... or maybe you'll acknowledge it and convince yourself that you did it because you were drunk and couldn't control yourself. She confronted her. ''Predicting, when we get off this ship you're going to find a way to ditch me and tell yourself, it was for the best?. Is that what you're going to do, Asuka Kazama?.''

Once again Asuka kept her back to her and strugged her shoulders, Not shedding any light to the matter. which really began to tick Sayuri off. ''You're such a fucking coward!''

Angrily getting off the bed she begin to leave the room but stopped...

''Suka-chan... I really care about you. to say I've fallen for you would an understatement, From the day I met you, my mind have been occupied with thoughts of you I don't care if it mean that I'm a lesbian. The way I feel with you is unexplainable it seem you've entered my heart and made me feel something I've never imagine could possibly happen. It's breath-taking to believe I could experience this infinite amount of care and love for someone''She cried her crystal tears of self-revelation. ''The tiniest thing you do have the biggest effect on me... Asuka.

Asuka lips trembled, Her burning eyes begin to glisten with tears trying with all of her will-power to retrain them whistle she stiffly continued to stare out the window. ''_Burning eyes don't start **crying**. Heart don't let her know **...** **I'm** just hiding all of my emotions. Behind my breaking heart.**...**''_

Sayuri took her hand affectingly and sat next to her. ''I'm afraid too. But, Because we're both girls it shouldn't stop us from feeling the way we do. It doesn't matter if anyone accept us, I'm not living to make them happy. Their judgement and disapproval is invisible to me. It's not wrong to fall in-love with someone who make you truly happy. I want to be with you in a real relationship.''

Carefully turning Asukas face to meet hers, She notice her face was soaked with tears, her eyes were tightly shut. assuming, she was trying to keep them hidden behind her eyelids. But they still found an escape. Sayuri knew how difficult it is to accept something you've spent so long trying to ignore, She didn't have to hear her confess, But she could feel something similar happen before and it made Her confused and panicked. She sensed that's why Asuka remained so guarded around her without trying to make it appear obvious.

Intimately pushing her lips against Asuka's quivering ones, She begin to kiss her with so much emotion in regard to eliminating any fears and doubts she might have, breaking down her defense in hopes she would open her heart and accept the feelings she keep ignoring in order to live in a normal society where everyone is so judgemental that you have to live a certain way just to fit in. The kiss she delivered was full of passion and love, she poured every inch of her heart into it. although Asuka remained unresponsive, Sayuri never let up. It wasn't until she began to pull away that she felt Asuka start to kiss her back.

_**Real** tears are not those that fall  
From the eyes & cover the face  
But those that fall from the  
**Heart** and cover the soul_

_I promised myself I wouldn't weep...  
one more promise I couldn't keep..._

_But some promises are meant to be broken, This is one of them._

Yuna, stood hidden from view. watching them kiss passionately. slightly nodding her head in approval she smiled brightly as she made the decision to leave them to their privacy.

* * *

Electricity sparked as their fist collided with one another the force was great enough to create a shock wave that cracked the ground beneath them and shattered the windows of the building they were fighting on. Lars grunted as he felt the almighty strength of his brother rise. not willing to let himself be over-powered he broke the contact of their fist. which was a grave mistake as he was met with Kazuya's fist smashing into his face, sending him flying back.

Slowly walking toward him with a devilish smirk on his face. Kazuya begin to speak with amusement watching as he struggled to stand. ''You... Were so confident before, don't tell me this is all you have to offer?... Lee Chaolan. put up a better fight than you and he doesn't even have Mishima-blood coursing through his veins. it's no wonder why that damn Heihachi rejected such a failure, you're a disappointment to my Blood-line.''

Lars laughed. ''Am I?... And what exactly are you without the Devil's-blood enhancing your strength?.''

Stopping a few inches away from him. Kazuya smiled. ''I am... Still better than you.'' He punched him in the face causing his head to leave a dent in the roof-top

''You were always so deluded, Kazuya.''

Quickly turning his head in direction of the voice Kazuya stared at him in shock. ''You?...''

* * *

Tapping his foot against the floor impatiently, Jin anger rose being enlighten by two officers about Xiaoyu's attacker. apparently he was an old school-mate who had a vendetta against him and was willing to exact his revenge by any means necessary. Going after the one who meant the most to him. Unfortunate for him, Jin was going to pay him a visit he would never forget.

Quickly standing to his feet with anticipation as the door open. Jin heart pounded violently as the doctor approached him. ''How, Is she?'' He asked

The young doctor briefly hung his head in grief. ''I'm sorry, Mr Kazama... She... didn't survive.''

* * *

_**kimi wa sugoku kirei da - You are so beautiful**_

**_Kami-sama - God_**

_**Sekushii - Sexy**_

**_Sayuri's profile and picture are now on my Live Journal. Link on my profile_**

**_Also ''Promise'' will be getting a few extended scenes and maybe a... Sequel! Ohh! :D_**


	9. Unleash

_**Osaka City**_

_With an atmosphere of history and culture, The shopping zone where all the worlds famous brands are available. Osaka is a place that offers many distractions to extend your amusement and pleasure. Touring is fabulous and the city's extensive public transportation network makes getting around the various shopping districts very simple._

_There are a handful of wonderful museums and castle with beautiful shrines within the city boundaries. Julia Chang. found great joy in being able to breathe it all in. It was also a relief that the people here were so friendly._

* * *

_''I love your culture, You must feel very special to be apart of something so breath-taking'' Julia smiled brightly as she glanced back at Asuka who was walking painfully slow in those black laced high heel shoes. She was wearing a skirt that seemed way to tight to the point where it appeared she would lose circulation. It was incredibly short only stopping at her upper thighs. The Native American girl briefly wondered why Asuka would go through such trouble at choosing such an uncomfortable attire when she was aware that she would be her tour guide for the majority of the day. It was something she did offer. A nice pair of shorts and shirt in this weather would have been just fine. But it seems she went through a lot of trouble to dress up._

_''**Ouch**, **Ouch**, **Ouch**...'' Asuka winced with each agonize step she took. ''Kami, My feet are killing me, Why did I chose this stupid outfit?! I must look so ridiculous'' She thought frustratingly while trying to remain standing and keeping her skirt from rolling up. ''Thank god I remembered to put on panties... at least I managed not to screw that up...''_

_''I want to thank you again for showing me around, Asuka'' She spoke gratefully as she came to stop and begin to stare at The obviously in pain Japanese girl with short auburn hair who looked to be struggling just to take another step. ''Are you okay? you seem to be in a world of pain'' She asked concernedly_

_''I-I'm fine...'' Her teeth clinched as one of her eyes closed._

_Seeing a near bench Julia walked over to her, grasped one of her hands and carefully begin to guide them towards it. Moments after sitting down She took a hold of Asuka's legs and laid them across her lap then preceded to unstrap her heels. Asuka couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips as they came off. She didn't know why she was torturing herself, Or maybe she did. To impress, Julia Chang. She Spent hours going through her cloths to pick the perfect outfit for their date. although technically it wasn't a ''Date'' she still thought of it as one. buying herself new perfume, A new expensive outfit because no of her other clothes suited this special occasion. She even bought tons of makeup which she was sure she looked like a clown or perhaps a cheep prostitute at this very moment._

_''You're not use to walking in heels are you?'' Julia giggled amusingly as she sat the heels behind her then gently begin to massage Asuka's feet._

_''Not really...'' She admitted blushing feverishly. Asuka could feel her blood temperature rising alarmingly. Hearing her giggle, seeing her dazzling smile and having her soft hands rub her feet delicately. It was a rather intense feeling that was causing her to become quite aroused. The air around them was warm, The sky romantically dim. there wasn't many people walking in this area so it was peacefully quiet._

_''This has to be a dream, this mood, this place, being with Julia, it's too perfect. This can't possibly be... **Eeeek**!'' She squealed breathlessly as she felt Julia's hands press down on a certain spot on her foot. ''Real'' She finished her thought biting down painfully on her lower lip._

_Are you okay?! I'm sorry I...'' She begin in a worried tone_

_No-No, it's okay'' She managed to squeak out ''it didn't hurt, just... surprised me''_

_Julia made a sigh of relief. ''I guess we should keep moving now, It's starting to become late'' She smiled again but it looked more forced and apologetic._

_''I guess we should'' she replied quietly, It was disappointing to have this moment over so soon but apart of her was thankful that it was. She didn't reveal to much that it would drastically change the relationship between them. Their friendship can still go normally without the hassle's of being in a stressful situation. To be or not to be? - Lesbian or Straight? I'm Gay? No wait I'm Bi?. She wasn't ready to handle those confusing dilemmas anytime in the near future. As of now she was content with the way things were. She still had her lusting thoughts, and with just happen now. Asuka knew she had a more effective image in her mind that would come in great use as she find herself alone in bed masturbating._

_Removing her feet from Juila's lap She began to reach over her to grab her heels. But the moment she caught the pleasant scent of perfume on Julia's flawless skin Asuka momentarily paused, her eyes lingering on her neck while her breathing intensified quite noticeably. She was also aware of the fact that she might have stayed in this position a moment to late as she felt Julia's eyes penetrating her. With her breath caught in her throat she fearfully began turning her head to look at the beautiful girl she has been obsessively lusting her for the pass few months._

_As if time slowed down their eyes made contact and she saw something in them, those gorgeous brown eyes held something. it wasn't disgust, anger or hate. But it was something she didn't expect... Love?... After seconds of staring into each others eyes they slowly begin to lean forward... then it happened..._

* * *

Suyuri's tongue slipped through Asuka's lips and met her awaiting one. They begin to pleasurably caress each other, twirling around in a passionate dance. A wet fire ignited by love, fueled by lust. Sayuri's breathing turning into sexual pants, Her hands slowly slid along Asuka's legs and onto her smooth thighs. traveling inside her loose shorts then begin to massage her behind while laying between her legs and deeply kissing her.

''_Sayuri_...'' She moaned pleasantly while experiencing that tingling feeling in her pussy. gripping her hair as she felt those hot lips remove from hers and onto her neck. ''_Sayuri wait_...'' She breathe pleadingly.

Rising her head she stared into Asuka's eyes panting. ''What?...'' She questioned breathlessly

''We have to talk'' She replied with every ounce of strength within her, considering how she felt at this moment she didn't wish to stop until she reached an orgasm. But her conscious and a better part of her heart won against her lust.

Reluctantly getting off of her Sayuri took a seat beside her as Asuka sat-up. ''So, what do you want to talk about?... Is something wrong'' She asked curiously. trying to conceal the fact that her heart was pounding viciously. concernedly afraid that Asuka might have changed her mind at the thought of them being together.

''No... and Yes.'' She sighed ''I want to talk about my previous experience, If were going to begin a relationship I want to have everything out in the open, I don't want my past to haunt us...'' She paused as she stared at her with a serious expression. ''Her name was, Julia Chang. She was someone that I cared about very much But at the time I was afraid of what I was becoming, I thought I was mentally sick, I was so disgusted with myself that me as a girl have these feelings for someone with the same sex as I. I couldn't tell my parents and the one real friend that I did have stop talking to me when she discovered the possibilities that I might be a Lesbian''

Reaching over Sayuri squeezed her hand encouraging her to continue...

''There was a time where I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't possibly be this way. I tried to deny it, Hide it and I even started dating guys... Then I met Julia and found myself right back to the beginning, I liked her so much that I was beginning to not care what anyone thought of me... But, that moment we kissed... It felt strange, not how I thought it would be. Honestly, I still liked her, I still enjoyed the kiss... But, when she asked me afterwards if I wanted to start something more with her, I panicked and said ''No.'' not maybe or I'll think about it. But, ''**_Noo_**'' It came out a lot more forceful than I intended. I can't forget how hurt and embarrassed she looked...'' Asuka closed her eyes in sorrow imagining her face. ''I never thought I would get over causing someone such pain, So I ran away searching for a new identity and a fresh start, Then I met you...''

Squeezing her hand tighter within hers Asuka looked intensively into her eyes ''Sayuri-chan, I don't want that to happen with us, I don't want to run away from this, I'm dedicated to give this relationship a real chance but in order to do that we have to have a mutual agreement that we're going to take things slow. Meaning, I think we should wait at least three months before having sex again.''

Closing her eyes Sayuri sighed heavily, She did understand fully that if they were going to commit to a real relationship they had to build it on love instead of lust. ''I understand... But can we please finish? then go on our three month vow? I'm already in the mood...'' She pleaded then laid her head on Asuka's lap while gently tugging on her shirt.

Asuka giggled while patting Sayuri's head sympathetically ''I'll think about it...''

* * *

**_CATHEDRAL_**

_I'm turning it around like a knife in the shell _  
_I want to understand why, but I'm hurting myself _  
_I haven't seen a lot of reasons to stop it _

_I just can't stop it..._

''I had a feeling you would be here...'' She spoke with a great ammount of sorrow in her voice as she watched her cousin sitting on one of the church benches hunched over in agony. Asuka couldn't imagine the type of pain he was going through but she knew it had be paralyzing. The fist time she had ever witnessed him genuinely laugh was with Xiaoyu. she could see how happy she made him, even if it was just at those moments she couldn't sense the Devil's presence within him while he was with her.

Seeing him now Asuka's heart sunk. She could barley feel Jin's presence at all. cautiously kneeling down in front of him she could barley remain steady as she felt the tremendous dark energy radiating from him. trying to reach out to touch his hands She immediately pulled back as his burning hot skin scorched her. ''Jin you have to calm down, giving into the Devil is not going to solve your problems, it's not going to erase what you feel inside... ''She put her hands on his shoulder ''I know that you're hurting but trust me giving into Him will not make things better''

_I can't remember anything_  
_Can't tell if this is true or dream_  
_Deep down inside I feel the scream_  
_This terrible silence stops it there_

''He didn't even care...'' He finally spoke in a rasped emotionless tone ''Not even as I took his life. He still believed she deserved Death for being with me... **_Hmph_**'' Slowly rising his head he revealed the demonic makings on his face. ''But I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me... Right?'' A wave of energy blasted from him and forcefully launched her backwards as he stood.

_Now that the war is through with me_  
_I'm waking up, I cannot see_  
_That there's not much left of me_  
_Nothing is real but pain now_

''This world will be introduce to a darkness that it has never known, and you... will be my first **Victim**''

* * *

_**I'm almost finished with my Jin-Xiao video. but I don't have her Tekken 6 ending XD**_

_**The next Chapter will be interesting. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
